Olivia's Nuzlocke Adventure
by Professor Agumon
Summary: Title tentative. Join Olivia on her journey as she makes friends, suffers losses, and deals with sexist arschlochs. A story based on a nuzlocke run of Pokemon Emerald.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt the warmth of a ray of sunshine hit the back of my head, sticking out from under the numerous boxes that I was presently crushed under. A few moments later, Roth, my dad's Vigoroth pulled me out from underneath what could have been my cardboard grave had the trip from Ecruteak been just a little bit longer. A little wobbly on my numb feet, I made my way to what I would now be calling home.

Littleroot was much smaller than Ecruteak, and far less scenic. It was only a handful of small, quiet houses around a lab as opposed to the grand towers and dance theatres, but moving seemed like the logical course of action when Johto was no longer safe, thanks to the activities of an evil organisation. Hoenn was a choice as good as any other after my dad was chosen as the Gym Leader of the neighboring Petalburg City. So here I was, 16 year old Olivia Wright, starting over in a new region with no friends, and still no pokemon.

"Olivia! Where were you? I need all the help I can get here!" yelled Mom the second I stepped into the house.

"The boxes toppled over me about an hour ago, which you may have noticed had you been a bit more concerned about your DAUGHTER riding in the back of a MOVING TRUCK so that you and dad could sit together comfortably in the front!"

"Woah there young lady! It was way too loud on that highway for us to have heard anything. Besides, your dad offered to sit in the back but you wanted to sit there all alone playing on that Gameboy of yours instead of talking to your mother. Now stop being such a brat and help Roth set up your room!" she chided.

She was right. I was being an angsty little teenage brat who was lashing out at the wrong people. Still, it was hard to instantly get over not having my old friends around. Roth and I proceeded upstairs where we then unpacked all my stuff. Roth set up the bed while I connected my new Gamecube to the oldest TV known to mankind. Then I hung my posters on the wall and set the time on the new vintage clock that my Dad had gifted me before the move. Dad and I both have a thing for vintage items, among other things. After setting up my desk and PC, I made my way back downstairs.

"Where is dad anyway?" I asked Mum , who was just turning off the television.

"Oh he's already left for Petalburg. He was on TV just now for another interview."

There had been a lot of these recently. In fact the reason we had moved to Littleroot as opposed to Petalburg was to avoid all this media attention. I had seen the first few with my mother, but the excitement of seeing my father on TV faded pretty quickly when all the interviews became more or less the same. The reporters in Hoenn have nothing on those in Johto. They read off of a plain script and laugh way too hard at really bad jokes. Regardless, Mom still watched every single interview religiously, even though she knew Dad himself had grown tired of answering the same questions again and again.

"So sweetie, if you're done settling in, why don't you go meet the neighbours? Professor Birch was a good friend of your father's back in the day. Go say hello. They have a son your age. Maybe you'll make a new friend" said Mom.

I wasn't entirely in the mood to socialize but since I had been a brat earlier, I figured I would listen to her for once and made my way next door to Prof. Birch's house. A middle aged woman who I presumed to be his wife opened the door. Recognition filled her eyes that now stared at me like they knew me intimately.

"Olivia, isn't it? I've heard so much about you dear! Oh my you have Ruby's gorgeous brown hair! And Oh and those are definitely your father's eyes! This is delightful! Dani! Come say hello to the new neighbor!"

I was a little taken aback by the in-depth analysis of my facial features quickly followed by an enthusiastic little 5 or so year old girl leaping on me, but I was determined to remain polite and give a decent first impression. These people were after all very good friends of my parents. So I put on a smile and listened to the toddler babble on about her daddy and her brother and the big lab they both worked in, before asking for her son.

"Oh Brendan just left to help his dad in the field. He should be back soon enough. Why don't you wait in his room?" she replied.

I did not really want to wait for this kid who got to help his dad and have his own pokemon. This could take hours for all I knew. Still, I made my way upstairs to his room so I could truthfully tell my mother that I had at least tried to make a new friend. Upon entering however, my attention was drawn to a single pokeball that looked like it had been dropped on the floor. I reached down to pick it up and felt the cool metal on my hand.

I envied this boy who had been a trainer for god knows how long. My parents have always been overprotective of me. I could have gotten my trainer's license 6 years ago but they have been strictly against it. There was no good reason given other than a vague 'you're too young'. I was still seething in jealousy of this "Brendan" when he rushed into the room.

"Ah there it is! I can't believe I dropped it! This could have been disastrous had we been attacked by wild pokemon. And who might you be?" he said, finally shifting his attention to me.

This Brendan boy was pretty strange looking. He wore a pair of skinny jeans with a ridiculously tight shirt that showed off just how skinny and muscle-lacking he was. The most striking thing about him though, was the outlandish ski cap that he wore on his head that made him look like some sort of strange hippie. Not wanting to make any presumptions about him though, I introduced myself with a smile.

"Ah you're the new neighbor. Huh I thought you'd be a guy since you were a Gym Leader's kid and all ya know?"

I did not know. So far, this Brendan was turning out to be a sexist hippie with a very questionable knowledge of how reproduction worked. He seemed to remain completely oblivious to the fact that I hadn't bothered replying and resumed talking.

"So I've heard you don't have a pokemon yet? That's so weird. I figured a Gym Leader's kid would have started training really early. If ya want I could help you catch your own if your dad said it was cool. Now I gotta get some research documents for my dad. See ya later!"

Having said that, he sat himself down on a chair and started looking for said files after having effectively told me to get out of his house. Enraged, I stormed out of his room and then his house and decided to take a short walk around town.

That was when I noticed the little girl screaming for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! A MAN IS BEING ATTACKED BY A WILD POKEMON!"

Not giving it another thought, I ran towards her to find a man in an oversized lab coat being chased by a tiny Zigzagoon. It had chased the man up a tree and the whole image was rather comical. Then I realised that judging from the lab coat, this man must be Prof. Birch, the father of the douchewad whose house I had just stormed out of. I would have turned my whole back on the whole situation out of spite had he not at that very moment started yelling for me.

"YOU THERE! HELP ME PLEASE! GET MY BAG! THERE'S A POKEBALL IN THERE!"

What? Was this man asking me to use a pokemon? In battle? This is what I'd been waiting for my whole life! Maybe this man was not as bad as his son. Besides, even a tiny Zigzagoon could be pretty dangerous if provoked. I dived for the bag in question and found three pokeballs inside it. Not wasting any more time, I grabbed the one nearest to me and threw.

A green, tall, skinny reptilian pokemon with big yellow eyes and a fleshy tail materialized. The Zigzagoon's attention now turned to this newcomer who was clearly the more worthy opponent.

"Treecko!" I yelled, the name finally clicking. It looked at me expectantly, waiting for an order.

"Pound!" I said after a moment's hesitation, trying to remember his basic moves. Immediately, it closed the distance between the Zigzagoon and itself and pounded it with its massive tail. The Zigzagoon went flying until it hit a tree and lay there, knocked out.

"Amazing! That is some talent you've got there young lady." said Prof. Birch slowly climbing off the tree. "Wait a minute. Are you Olivia? Why you must be! Which also means that was probably your first battle ever, yes?"

I nodded in confirmation. He then suggested that we move back to his lab in case we were attacked again and then lead me to the largest building in the town. Inside, a man in a lab coat fluttered around some scary looking machinery. Prof. Birch asked me to take a seat before continuing.

"Thank you so much for your help! You see I accidentally stepped on that Zigzagoon's tail while doing some research on the correlation of a Wurmple's evolution to its habitat. Anyway, you did an amazing job back there. You're definitely your father's daughter!"

"Thanks Professor, that means a lot to me. Here's your Treecko." I said offering the pokeball back while not really wanting to do so.

"Actually," he said "that would do quite nicely for your first pokemon, wouldn't you say? Go ahead child. Keep the Treecko."

"As much as I would love to Professor, I'm not an official trainer yet. I can't take this pokemon." I said regretfully.

"Well that, is where you're wrong." he said with a grin. "I wanted to this with your father here but I guess now is as good a time as ever. Your parents finally got you a license! I was supposed to sign it and give you a starter today morning with your father but he had to leave for an interview. Either way, Olivia Wright, you are an official trainer as of right now." he said, and handed me a Trainer Card.

I couldn't believe it! It was finally happening! The laminated card in my hand had my name and face on it! Late as I may have be, I was finally an official trainer! I looked at the pokeball in my hand that contains the first of my many partners. 'Ueki' I decided to name my Treecko after a character who had the ability to turn trash into trees. Create life where there was none.

"Say, Olivia. My son Brendan is out on Route 103. Maybe you should challenge him to a battle. See what being a pokemon trainer is really about. " suggested Birch.

Humiliating the rude sexist hippie who had mocked me earlier that same day? What better way of starting my journey?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Struggling to stay on his bruised feet, Ueki managed to strike the Torchic with his tail just before it struck the finishing blow.

"NO WAY!" yelled Brandon, having just lost the battle.

It hadn't been an easy first battle by any means. In my excitement, I had barely trained Ueki before confronting Brandon on Route 103. To make matters worse, the hipster had some fantastic luck and his Torchic managed to keep hitting critical hits on his scratches. Regardless, Ueki had managed to knock it out, albeit with the help of some potions.

"Wow. You're really good for someone who just became a trainer." he said. "You might even be up for THE challenge."

"The what?" I said. I was feeling pretty fantastic after that victory, and was even willing to listen to what this annoying little hipster was talking about. Besides, I had always been one for challenges.

"Well it's this idea that my friend Holden and I came up with. Basically you only get to catch the first pokemon you meet in a new area according to the latest Hoenn map. The idea is that you will use pokemon you would never use otherwise, you see."

"Huh." I said, vaguely interested. "So what if I already have the first pokemon I see? Or if I accidentally knock it out?"

"If you knock it out, you don't get to catch anything in that area. If you've already got one, you can try again twice, but you have to catch the third pokemon you see."

This sounded pretty interesting. I saw the challenge. I could potentially end up with some pathetically weak pokemon. I also couldn't plan a team in advance because I might just not get the right pokemon. It would definitely put my skills to the test. Besides, having become a trainer so late, I had already planned to catch many different pokemon rather than just train a party of six.

"Oh and there's one more rule. You must name all you're pokemon so you may connect with them on a spiritual level. I always prefer names with some significance. Ignatius here is named after the lead singer's Charmeleon in the 90s band Flaming Tails. You should check them out sometime. They used pokemon moves instead of instruments."

He may not have been the biggest fan of Romeo's _'That which we call a Roselia by any other name would smell as sweet' _speech, but his choice in music definitely agreed with his hipster persona.

"And how exactly will you know if I'm adhering to these rules?" I asked

"Well we both registered for a license with my dad. He can get information about our trainer history and make sure we follow the rules."

"Alright then. I'll agree to the challenge if you agree to a competition. A race to the title of League Champion of Hoenn while following your rules." I said.

He agreed readily and we made our way back to Littleroot to discuss this with Prof. Birch. On the way, a nice lady who worked at the local pokemart in Oldale gave us a free potion each to heal our pokemon. Near the west exit to the town, a nutty man seemed to be studying his own footprints in the mud.

We finally returned to Littleroot and explained the situation to Prof. Birch, who was working on two small red devices.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea, kids! Sure, I can oversee this!" he exclaimed. "And while we're on the subject of catching pokemon, let me give you two these brand new pokedexes. Since you two are going to be catching so many new pokemon, you might as well take these and fill them up. They will record data on every new pokemon you catch, and even give you information about those you've already caught."

I took my pokedex and scrolled to Treecko's entry. The device displayed information including its type, habitat and moves. Absorb, I realised, was a move that Ueki now knew. Even if filling it up was a favor to Prof. Birch, this could definitely prove to be a useful tool.

"Hey Olivia. Here, have some pokeballs." said Brandon, handing me five pokeballs. "The second we step out of this lab, the challenge will officially begin, okay?"

Nodding, I accepted the gift and made my way out of the lab and back into route 101. Just before I could leave, however, I was intercepted by my mother.

"Olivia! I heard all about your little adventure from Mrs. Birch. Now let's see your little partner, shall we?"

I sent out Ueki for Mom to see. She seemed completely taken by him like he was her own child rather than a pokemon her actual child had only recently met. Pulling a camera out of nowhere, she made us pose for several pictures like a parent normally would before their child's prom. Of course Ueki brought me much more joy than a prom date ever could.

"So you're leaving, huh? I suppose it's about time that happened. We couldn't keep you here with us forever."

I smiled sadly at my lovely mother. We had had our differences at times but I knew that she really did love me. She put up with my crazy antics and my teenage angst and random mood swings and I realised I would miss having her around.

"Well, I packed your bag with 2 extra outfits and some canned food. Here is enough money to last you until you can win some from trainer battles. Oh and put on these running shoes. You won't become the League Champion in flip flops, young lady."

That was my mum. Caring till the last millisecond. I gave her a long hug and put on the Devon Running Shoes that had been my birthday present from her on my 16th birthday. Finally ready to begin my journey properly, I bid my mother farewell and stepped into route 101 to catch my first pokemon.

_**Later that night at the Wright household...**_

"So it's finally happening" said the man in a sad, low voice.

"Yes. I'm still very worried about this. I don't know if she's ready for this, Norman. I don't know if she can handle the possible losses this will bring her."

"It's bound to happen sooner or later, Rubes. Eventually, she will find out about her..._condition_. We might as well let her do what she wants before that happens. We let her at least try to follow her dream. Who knows, she might just make it without any casualties along the way..."


End file.
